coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6010 (22nd April 2005)
Plot Craig and Keith think Angela will be let out of prison soon. Martin knows it will not be that easy and tells Keith not to get Craig's hopes up. Hayley is worried about Angela and telling everyone the truth. Candice gets fan mail and decides to cut her fans' hair in the flat until her big break. Deirdre and Liz discuss Steve and Tracy's relationship. Deirdre is angry with Steve. Sean is nervous at the bingo but Eileen, Violet and the factory girls cheer him on. Maria's unhappy about spending her Friday night at the bingo with Vera. Hayley hears the factory girls being nasty about Angela and tells them all the truth. Craig's anguish is evident. He feels as though he now has nothing. Violet is angry when she overhears Jessie speculating on Katy and Tommy's relationship. Violet wants Janice to stop being so hard on Katy. Audrey discovers Candice is cutting hair in the flat. She confronts her about it and Candice is so rude that Audrey ends up evicting her. Vera is unhappy that the factory girls are at the bingo. They mock her lucky mascot. Sean is good at bingo calling but Vera accuses him of cheating when Fiz and Eileen win. Vera gets thrown out and barred. Frankie persuades Danny to let Candice live at their house until she finds somewhere else. Hayley feels selfish because of the relief she felt when she found out that posting the letter was Angela's way of trying to protect Katy. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson Guest cast *Big Jim - Bill Rodgers *Larry - Warren Donnelly (Credited as "Warren Donnelley") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Alhambra Bingo Hall - Main hall and dressing room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Underworld girls head for the bingo hall to support Sean as he starts his new job as a caller; Craig refuses to leave the house or see his friends; and a trip to the Rovers proves awkward for Steve. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,060,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns